Who's Got Your Money Now
by Half Angel Half Evil
Summary: ONE-SHOT Song: Who's Got Your Money Now Artist: Tina Parol. Couples: Almost none, a tiny bit of Amuto but not much really. Read, Review please!


**Song: Who's Got Your Money Now Artist: Tina Parol. This song-fic was really rushed so its not that good. This song has been stuck in my head so much so i decided to write a song-fic on it. Mostly Amu a tiny bit of Amuto and a dead Tadamu.**

_I had a feeling cause your not calling_

_You say no but people been talking_

_Followed you around the block_

_Saw her she ain't even hot_

Amu tried calling Tadase again. No answer just voice message. Amu and Tadase were dating but lately Tadase hasn't answered her calls at all or talked to her that much and Amu felt he was hiding something or someone. When she asked if he was hiding something or another girl he said no, however the rest of the school was talking about seeing him with someone else. Amu always felt confused about the rumors so today she was following him after school.

She was following him close but not too close and saw him go into an alley. She heard some rustling and stuck her head in to see Tadase and Sayya making out.

_At first I was sad and then_

_I was crying_

_Then I got mad and_

_I started buying_

_Feels good swiping you VISA_

_Luis, Gucci, fly to Ibiza_

_I left you a note letting you know_

_Your broke!_

Amu ran she ran crying. She cried out the pain. He said he loved her and this is what he was doing to her behind her back! Didn't he know that she loved him so much? What led to this anyway? These were the questions that were jumbled up in her head. She wiped away her tears to see where she was and saw she was back home.

Amu then got a plan. She ran into her room ignoring her parrents and Ami welcoming her home. She dug through her purse and found what she was looking for: Hotori Tadase's credit cards. He had trust her with these for safe keeping, what a mistake that was. Amu grabbed a jacket and ran to the mall.

At the mall she used up all his money on clothes, purses, shoes, and other things she wanted. She texted him something that she knew by the time he read it it would be too late.

_Your broke! I saw you kissing Sayya so I used your all VISA's! Good luck paying for it all! :P_

_Who's got your money now(x3)_

_Me(x2)_

_Who's got your money now(x3)_

_Me(x2)_

_Look at me here I go_

_Spending all of your dough_

_Who's got your money money_

_MONEY_

_Who's got your money money_

_MONEY_

_It's hard to believe how much I did for you_

_Everyone knew how much I adored_

_But that's that and I ain't looking back_

_Moving on in my brand new Cadilac._

Amu bought so many things she didn't realize it. She was too busy on thinking everything she did for Tadase and how everyone knew she loved him. But she said to herself she was moving on and bought a new Cadilac for her parrents since she couldn't drive yet.

_Can't stop my heart still has a crack_

_Still shouldn't but all your cars are maxed_

_Bought everything that I ever wanted_

_Diamonds, man I'm just getting started_

_Spent all your stocks and bonds_

_I got your social from your mom._

Amu spent every one of his credit cards. She spent his life savings and his colledge fund which was a lot. She called his mom and somehow after hours of convincing her, gave Amu Tadase's social. She kept shopping at the most expensive stores having fun. Suddenly her phone vibrated and she opened it. It was from Tadase.

_What! You used all my money! I trusted you and you did this to me!_

Amu rolled her eyes and texted back:

_Uh hello! You kissed Sayya,you cheated on me so that's that. Oh your mom gave me your social and I spent your colledge fund and life savings. Have fun getting your money back ;)_

Amu sent it and turned off her phone so she won't have to be bothered by him anymore.

_Who's got your money now(x3)_

_Me(x2)_

_Who's got your money now(x3)_

_Me(x2)_

_Look at me here I go_

_Spending all of your dough_

_Who's got your money money_

_MONEY_

_Who's got your money money_

_MONEY_

_He broke me heart so I took his money_

_Yeah it may seem funny but_

_M-O-N-E-Y_

_For all the times that he made you cry_

_He broke your heart_

_So go get that money_

_MONEY_

_Yeah green cash money_

_M-O-N-E-Y_

"Amu what are you doing wasting your money like that?"asked Ikuto. She ran into him at the mall.

"Tadase cheated on me. So I took all of his money."said Amu. Ikuto smirked.

"I never knew you were this evil and he deserves it for cheating on you."said Ikuto. Amu went through her purse and took out a couple hundred dollars. She gave it to Ikuto and kissed him.

"Go get yourself whatever you like."she said and walked away leaving him alone. Somehow this shopping spree gave her more courage then she ever had.

_I found the dough_

_You were hiding in the tin can_

_Flew to Vegas with the girls for the weekend_

_Finally my heart is starting to mend_

_Money now(x3)_

_I'm feeling better now_

_Oh oh_

_Cause who's got your money now_

_Me(x2)_

Amu ran back to the Royal Garden looking for something. Good thing no one was in their when she was inside. She went through some bushes and found a tin can with money inside. Tadase hid his stash here and only Amu knew about it. Then she called Rima, Utau, and Yaya, ignoring all the texts Tadase had sent her, to see if they wanted to go on a trip that summer since it was almost the end of the school year.

"Amu how can you aford that?"asked Utau shocked at Amu's sudden jackpot.

"Tadase was cheating on me so I took all his money."said Amu smirking at her new diamond bracelet.

"Well as long as were spending his money I'm fine with that."said Rima.

"Yeah that's what he gets for cheating on you Amu!"said Yaya. Amu giggled at her friends.

"Thanks girls. I'll tell you when we can go by next week."said Amu and they all hung up.

_Who's got your money now(x3)_

_Me(x2)_

_Who's got your money now(x3)_

_Me(x2)_

_Look at me here I go_

_Spending all of your dough_

_Who's got your money money_

_MONEY_

_Who's got your money money_

_MONEY_

_I've got your money money_

_MONEY_

_Money money mon,_

_MONEY_

Amu went back home and deleted all her messages from Tadase. Then she got a call from him. Before he said anything Amu spoke first.

"Who's go your money now? ME! ME!"said Amu and hung up on him smirking.

**This is not good because this was very very rushed. No questions you can ask me questions. Tell me what song-fic I should do next.**

**Review and you get a share of Tadase's money!**


End file.
